Sensation
by ParamoreXO
Summary: Dead Fantasy III: Hitomi's blind fight against Tifa!


**Sensation**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Based off of Monty Oum's "Dead Fantasy III". After watching it many times, I cut it down frame by frame from the moment after Tifa blinds Hitomi. Enjoy!**

**Licking flames raged around her like the conflagrant fires of Hell. **Sweat seeped from her pores, dripping along with the toxic tar that obscured her vision. She'd been trained for this, fighting without sight. Blind fighting…a technique she mastered and excelled in.

Blind fighting…something very dangerous...risky. One wrong move and you're done for. Her opponent certainly would show no mercy.

The air around the young karate master thickened with lung scalding smoke, nothing pure able to collect in her hammering chest. Whipping crackles of smoldering fire lapped the stony structure that crumbled around the brunette. The warm earth beneath her was still, vibrations uncharted.

Confidently, she took her stance, ready for more action. That dark haired wrench had splattered her eyes with poison. _So be it._

Arms outstretched, she taunted the midnight clad girl across the torrid room.

That's when she felt her presence, the earth beneath her roared to live, pounding with her heart. A fist sliced the air, aimed for her ink splattered face, and Hitomi crossed her arms securely, blocking the blow. The onyx eyed girl stumbled to the right, fist still extended, caught by surprise. Regaining her composure, Tifa reared her leg in an uppercut as she caught herself, gloved hands scraping the earth, straining to kick the damn brunette with the annoying pink headband square in the jaw. Uncrossing her tautly drawn arms, Hitomi countered the kick by chopping in back to the ground. Sensing the raven haired girl crouched down next to her, Hitomi lashed out in a roundhouse kick, intending to hit the Materia wielding enemy as she sprang from her balled up tangle of limbs. Catching the martial artist's baring foot in the corner of her earthy eyes; Tifa felt the rush of air blow over her head like a furious storm. Pouncing upon the brunette once her foot stomped back menacingly to the ground, Tifa swiped at her opponent's head, only to be countered with a cutthroat jab in the gut.

Backing away with a sharp hiss through gritted teeth, Tifa's obsidian crystalline orbs caught the blind girl in a dumb stumble. Seeing her chance to seize the upper hand, the black clad girl viciously swung a balled up fist at the ink splattered girl, craving to sink her leather gloved knuckles right through her creamy flesh. She could taste it on her tongue, as sour as a mouthful of pennies. She wanted her rich, scarlet blood to spill. After all she and her freakshow ninja friends had put her through, Tifa wasn't going to stand for it. It ended **now.**

The raven haired girl was clearly shocked at the rate the brunette was able to regain her composure. Hitomi thrust the black gloved hand away from her, along with the rest of the girl.

She sent a vicious jab at the brunnete.

Blocked.

A twisting kick sliced the air.

Blocked.

Her other leg followed, combat boot aiming to strike, narrowly missing the jean clad girl's slim gut. Her fist shot out with serpent's tongue speed, only to cut through the sweltering air as Hitomi ducked for cover.

Tifa's leg sliced at the pink headband wearing girl's head from her crouched form behind her, frustratingly aiming to stomp the imprint of her shoe on the girl's face. Following her sweep with a vicious punch, Tifa was blocked with the red gloved hand of the half-German. Clasping her leather studded hand firmly around the raven haired girl's fist, Hitomi twisted her body around so she was angling underneath the girl's bending arm, slamming a chop into her side, and twisting ever farther around. Tifa winced in agony, the strained tissue of her screwing arm screaming in splintering misery. She felt like her arm would break in half, or at least shatter into piercing shards like glass. Just as the torture began, nothing mounted up to when her screaming elbow was cut-in with an agonizing blow.

A brilliant emerald lit the grime splattered features of Hitomi's beautiful face, an orb of Materia seeping from the raven haired girl's twisted skin.

Horror throbbed through Tifa's veins, the loss of the glowing projectile infuriating her. Realizing just what this brunette was capable of, she tried to wrench herself away from the blind girl. Sensing the onyx eyed fighter retreating, Hitomi grabbed at her thin waist, only to back away from her ruthless fist that she felt speared the place where she knew her head had been moments ago. Not backing down, Hitomi kicked the girl square in the chest, sending her flying across the floor. The pulsating energy of full-blooded Japanese's Materia radiated from where it hovered, alerting the brunette's senses to hyperdrive. Grasping the jade orb with her scarlet gloved hand, the karate expert felt its pure, rich power flood her pounding veins, glowing within her.

She was fully alive, driven with a raving thirst for victory.

Adrenaline took over instinct. Hitomi flourished an arm in the air, Tifa's horrified eyes unbelieving. She couldn't even move a single string of meaty muscle, however, before Hitomi's powerful fist slammed into the earth below, gravel spewing around her, flipping the fallen girl in a wave effect. Dirt hailed upon her, tossing the raven haired girl mercilessly through the air. Scrambling back up to stand upright on her combat boots, Tifa charged at the brunette who'd stolen apart of her powers.

Hitomi was ready, her battle stance almost begging the inky clad girl to **try **to pound her into a bloody pulp. Flying through the air, Tifa's veil of midnight stained hair sprayed out in all directions as she aimed a fierce blow at Hitomi's tar coated face. **She'd break her perfect little nose!**

Blocked for the millionth time, a burst of magnificent flames sparked between the two rivals, its golden raging flames thrashing against Hitomi's skin. Another orb of Materia collected, an explosion of opulent energy ruptured her insides.

Fed up, Tifa tried to counter her last attempt with an icy blast, only to have the rich power absorbed right from her clutches.

A magnificent burst of dazzling magenta stunned the girl's onyx eyes, a shrill of impossible pain shooting through her seized arm.

**No! **Furious flames of frenzied wrath fumed from her clenched fists, teeth grinding in anger. Her earthy eyes were alive with boiling lava, vehemence shooting through her blistering veins like poison. She wanted to slit this bitch's throat!

Blocked again.

Ferocious zaps of thunder sprang from her fingertips that wanted to wring out her opponents' neck. The wild strikes of scorching rage, however, were muffled out. Hitomi encircled her fingers around the raven haired girl's knuckles like an unforgiving vice, yanking the limb behind her back as Hitomi dashed behind her startled form. Executing a tick-throw flawlessly, Hitomi slammed the girl's weary body on the hard earth, slamming her knee into the girl's midnight clothed side.

A gasp of agony fled Tifa's lips as she rolled over in smarting pain, narrowly missing bashing into the stone pillar beside her. An eerie glow of magenta flew from her body, the orb of Materia bouncing off the pillar and right into her rival's powerful fist. A newfound strength shot through her body as Hitomi powered over the dark girl, skin radiating with magenta vigor.

Not giving up just yet, Tifa, swept her feet at the brunette, slimly missing the jean clad shin of the karate expert. Sending a few more kicks to her enemy, the raven haired Materia wielding girl was met with a sharp chop in the gut. Smokey air flew from her gasping lungs as she stumbled back, only to receive a relentless torrent of uppercuts and facefulls of fist. Stinging pain screamed within her at every bruising chop and relentless blow. Her face was growing numb with hurt, arms and legs splitting open to ooze crimson blood. A salty trickle of scarlet splattered against Hitomi's raining fists, crushing into every part of that dark haired bitch that she could seize.

Tifa's cracking skull smashed against the stone pillar, scarlet tangling within her crown of raven colored hair. Her cries of shrieking pain were cut short as Hitomi's bloodied knuckles pierced her jaw, scraping her cheeks raw, bloodying her screaming pores as orbs of brilliant Materia flew from her as if she was a piñata. For a mere moment, Tifa nearly gave in to the horrible, staggering pain…She could just end it there…

**No!**

Ducking to dodge Hitomi's last, ruthless punch, the brunette's unyielding fist slammed into the harsh concrete. Splintering cracks embedded in the blood splattered pillar.

Whipping around, Tifa felt her heart throb in horror at the sight of all her Materia on the ground…their magnificent, lively glow long since dead.

Tifa was caught unawares once Hitomi launched her final, most painfully agonizing blow right into the middle of her spine. With a _crack_, a burst of shimmering light shot from her bloodied body, the last of her power drained. She was flying…soaring through the air like a bird…mangled flesh searing in nipping pain, stinging flames engulfing her body.

It was so painful…she wanted it to end…she wanted it to end…**she wanted it all to go away…**

**Just when she though Death was creeping from the farthest sane corners of her mind,** a contrast of icy snow coated her body on impact, crisp white tingeing blood red. The air was clean, the burns only numbed her… **She was alive.**

Forcing herself to stand, Tifa cast an unsure glance at the burning citadel, crimson blood dripping onto the frigid ground, beading off her lacerated body like sweat. **She didn't know how much more she could take.**

**A/N: Review, Plz ^-^**


End file.
